


Too much to ask

by louisaturn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaturn/pseuds/louisaturn





	Too much to ask

Harry Styles não deveria se sentir tão nervoso.

As mãos úmidas pelo suor frio que seu corpo produzia estavam sendo esfregadas na calça jeans skinny cuja escolha se tornou duvidosa desde que entrou no estúdio combinado para filmar o vídeo que foi convidado a participar. Outras pessoas a sua volta mostravam-se também agitadas, constrangidas e cheias de expectativa. Não sabia o que havia passado pela cabeça de Frank quando achou que aquilo seria uma boa ideia, mas ele estava ali, e Louis Tomlinson também estava, em algum lugar daquele prédio, então alguma coisa teria que valer a pena no final. 

Faziam exatamente onze meses e treze dias desde que ele viu seu ex namorado pela última vez. Isso, é claro, tirando a interação unilateral quando ele recebia notificações de atualização no Instagram ou Twitter. Harry ainda trabalhava no mesmo lugar, sua família estava feliz e o amava, sua gata era sua companhia durante as noites e finais de semana, e apesar de tudo levá-lo para o caminho certo da felicidade, ele sentia aquele vazio. Um vazio presente desde que o dono de olhos azuis bateu a porta do apartamento que planejaram compartilhar por tanto tempo e nunca mais voltou.

Harry nunca deixou de amar Louis, de pensar nele ou de se arrepender por ter permitido que ele partisse, mas Louis queria, e Styles não era capaz de dizer nada contra algo que o fizesse feliz. Mesmo que, para isso, a sua própria felicidade fosse colocada em segundo plano.

Voltar a vê-lo sem a tela de um celular ou computador os separando era como uma espécie boa de tortura que o fazia querer apressar o tempo, e ao mesmo tempo, fugir para o conforto de sua solidão, onde não precisava ter novamente algo que sabia que iria, inevitavelmente, perder. Qualquer plano, no entanto, precisou ser adiado quando uma mulher apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios e embalagens de pó e iluminador nas mãos para prepará-lo. Ele seria o primeiro.

— Vamos começar!

_Essa é a história deles._

Um fundo branco cobria parte da parede e um banquinho centralizado no ambiente indicava o lugar que Harry deveria se sentar antes de começar a dar a entrevista. Refletores estavam voltados em sua direção, e uma câmera profissional captava cada movimento que ele fazia diante dela. A entrevista em questão era composta por apenas uma pergunta, que fez o rapaz viajar para quatro anos no passado, quando ele ainda estava na faculdade e era muito mais esperançoso do que no presente.

— Como aconteceu? — Frank perguntou, mesmo sabendo da história, sendo o ombro amigo que Harry deitou sua cabeça e chorou por meses depois da partida do Tomlinson. E pensando em como ele parecia miserável quando uma nova foto, de Louis, um de seus irmãos ou Clifford eram compartilhadas nas redes sociais alheia, ele imaginou o tamanho do trabalho que o amigo teve para recuperá-lo até o estado atual. Talvez, afinal de contas, Harry soubesse sim o motivo que o levou ser convidado.

— Conheci Louis na Universidade. Somos formados no mesmo curso e tínhamos alguns trabalhos em dupla. Começamos a nos relacionar em uma festa... Durou três anos. Foi bom, muito bom, até ele receber uma proposta irrecusável de emprego em outro continente — era difícil explicar um envolvimento tão intenso e longo em menos de um minuto, tempo pedido para que cada uma das oito pessoas narrassem seus pontos de vista para aquela camera, então ele encolheu os ombros se lembrando de cada momento como se tivessem acontecido no dia anterior. — Eu meio que ainda gosto dele.

"— Ele sempre foi um espírito livre, e eu não me perdoaria se o impedisse de realizar um sonho por causa do que tínhamos juntos. Eu preferi não manter o contato, no entanto, porque já é difícil demais sentir isso sem vê-lo, ou conversar com ele..."

Os outros ex casais também gravaram seus relatos, quatro de um lado daquele fundo branco, enquanto seus pares filmavam do lado oposto. Harry achou ter escutado a voz e a risada de Louis algumas vezes, e não se surpreendeu com a reação que seu corpo teve; sinais de que ele poderia sofrer um desmaio ou qualquer coisa pior a qualquer instante. "É só o Lou, está tudo bem" tentava repetir para si mesmo quando sentia o estômago congelar e a boca secar, mas era inútil, porque seu nome foi chamado novamente e tudo veio de uma vez e com a intensidade dobrada.

_O quão poderoso um beijo pode ser?_

Ostentando um sorriso nervoso marcando a covinha em sua bochecha esquerda, Styles encarava a porta atrás da equipe que não parava de trabalhar um minuto sequer. Não era essa a situação que ele esperava rever seu ex namorado, em um quadro no canal do YouTube que seu melhor amigo trabalhava, sendo assistido beija-lo pelo que poderia ser a última vez por pessoas que ele sequer imaginava conhecer. 

O barulho da porta se abrindo o fez colocar uma mecha curta de seus cabelos atrás da orelha, ficando tímido de repente. Louis surgiu, então, com um sorriso que não mostrava seus dentes e uma barba que não estava ali antes cobrindo seu maxilar. O rapaz ergueu o braço direito, evidentemente desconfortável, em sinal de cumprimento.

— Harry — murmurou sob uma respiração, o dono da alcunha tentando memorizar o som daquela voz pronunciando seu nome. Sorriu em resposta, carinho enchendo o peito e transbordando em seu rosto através do calor que corou toda a pele.

— Quanto tempo, Lou. 

Harry, honestamente, achava clichê a história narrada em filmes e livros sobre personagens hipnotizados pelos olhos de seus amados, mas quando Louis piscou, ficando a poucos centímetros de toca-lo, ele não era capaz de piscar. As íris azuis engolindo todo aquele lugar, pessoas e a lembrança de que não estavam mais namorando há quase um ano. Eram só os dois e um último beijo, de despedida, e Harry precisava dizer muita coisa, mas não podia verbalizar uma palavra.

Foi Louis que deu o passo que faltava para que seus corpos ficassem colados, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e ficando nas pontas dos pés. Aquilo era tão familiar, tão natural, que Harry ergueu as mãos para que elas pousassem na cintura do mais baixo, apertando os dedos no lugar sentindo _tanta falta._

Ambos fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e não precisaram olhar para onde seus lábios estavam indo quando eles se tocaram depois de tanto tempo. E era como se alguém com muita sede encontrasse uma fonte, um dependente fosse presenteado por seu vício, e nenhum dos dois puderam impedir o suspiro saudoso de escapar através dos lábios que se separaram minimamente em busca de ar.

Harry conseguiu falar. _Falar._ Ele disse o quanto sentiu sua falta abrindo os lábios e procurando a língua alheia com a sua, disse que o amava apertando sua cintura e acariciando o local com a mesma delicadeza que ele sempre o tratou. Harry falou que faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta mordendo o lábio inferior de seu amado e partindo o beijo ofegante, encostando sua testa na de Tomlinson, sem querer se separar, sem querer tirar suas mãos de onde elas estavam tão confortáveis, a ponta dos dedos de Louis enrolando nos fios curtos da sua nuca.

— Yeah, tudo bem... — foi Louis quem se afastou primeiro também, dando um pequeno passo para trás, os olhos nos pares de Vans e botas Chelsea, rosto corado e lábios inchados. Harry passou a língua entre os seus, sentindo a sombra do gosto do rapaz mais baixo ainda neles, já sentindo saudade. Um sorriso foi desenhado nos lábios alheios, os dentes capturando a pontinha deles, instigando Harry a encostar os seus neles novamente.

_Meus deuses!_

— Foi ótimo — Louis disse tímido depois que Frank perguntou o que sentiram durante o contato. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros, não dizendo nada, porque tudo o que ele tinha para falar foi feito através do gesto que compartilharam. — Acho que senti falta disso, depois de todos esses meses. É como voltar para um lugar que eu já pertencia.

As sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram-se o suficiente para se aproximarem da linha que dava início aos fios de seus cabelos, e o sorriso que Frank exibiu significava algo similar a vitória. Styles piscou para Louis, que tinha um pequeno sorriso direcionado a si, e Harry o retribuiu com uma expressão otimista.

— Não é como se isso aqui fosse um quadro de reconciliação, mas também não é como se eu não sentisse a sua falta todos os dias. 

E não precisava de mais nada, porque Frank disse que aquilo já era o suficiente, e quando eles estavam saindo da visão da câmera, Louis buscou a mão de Harry para entrelaçar à dele em um toque muito familiar. Havia esperança, carinho e aquilo tudo que Styles nunca deixou de sentir. Havia também um caminho longo pela frente, cheio de obstáculos e incertezas, mas Harry esperava que, dali alguns meses, ele pudesse ver aquele vídeo na internet sem aguardar nenhuma notificação das redes sociais de Louis. Porque ele também estaria ali, assistindo com ele.


End file.
